El Tren de las Pesadillas
by Lorhelei
Summary: Una noche de Nightmare. Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas se encuentran contando historias de terror. La noche termina con una simple lección. Nunca camines por las vías del tren sin compañía.


"Y entonces… ¡Se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño!"

" _¡Aaaaahhh!"_

Los agudos gritos de cinco yeguas y un dragón hacían eco en el oscuro castillo de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle a la par que un gélido aire nocturno atravesaba sus solitarios pasillos y la prístina luz lunar iluminaba una única habitación del imponente edificio de cristal.

Una carcajada burlesca prosiguió a los aterrados gritos de las yeguas, mientras su artífice, envuelto en un traje de seda oscura que asemejaba a un antiguo segador de almas, se alzaba a un par de metros sobre el suelo, dejando caer su largo traje por debajo. "¡No puedo creer que cayeran en eso!" carcajeo la yegua de colorida melena, "es decir, mis cuentos de terror son geniales, pero no pensé que fuesen _tan_ geniales."

"Debo admitir que ese sí fue un poco aterrador. No mucho. Solo un poco," respondió otra cuyo acento hacia juego con su traje de espantapájaros y su sombrero Stetson. "No es como si realmente me hubiese asustado."

"¿¡Bromeas!? ¡Fue super-duper aterrador! ¡La parte en donde mira al espejo y sus cascos se comienzan a derretir debido a sus inseguridades tomando forma física y llevándose lo mejor de él en una representación de la cañería como un símil de su vida diaria fue increíble!"

Todas las presentes arquearon una ceja, centrando su mirada sobre aquella yegua rosa con traje de pastelillo poco después.

"Pinkie, eso nunca pasó," respondió la princesa del castillo, portando un traje de doctor con accesorios incluidos, a excepción del parche que indicaba que se trataba de un profesionista real. "Estás hablando de 'Mentes Pérdidas' de Stars Trail. Es una obra que se basa en las vivencias e inseguridades de una yegua con problemas—"

"Twilight, querida, por más que queramos escuchar tu reseña del libro y créeme que _todas_ queremos, creo que es el turno de Spike de contar su historia. Si no es problema, claro," interrumpió otra con un vestido negro y una brillante corona, portando anillos plateados en su blanco cuerno.

"Oh. Disculpa Spike. Por favor comienza." Respondió Twilight con una sonrisa tranquila.

El pequeño dragón se alzó, portando su traje de ayudante de las Power Ponies en la última edición que había adquirido ese mismo mes. Preparó su voz. Un sonoro eco se extendió por toda la habitación mientras que con sus garras tomaba una linterna que portaba en su cinturón y la dirigía a hacia su rostro.

"Era de noche en las aterradoras afueras de Canterlot. Un misterioso edificio había aparecido en las faldas de la montaña. El Bar Dis—"

" _Ja-ja_. Muy graciosa Applejack," interrumpió la yegua que portaba el disfraz de segador. Sus orejas alzadas y sus alas extendidas. "Pensaba que habíamos acordado no hacer bromas después de lo que ocurrió la última noche de Nightmare," dijo, un tanto molesta.

"¿De qué hablas?" Respondió, ajustando su sombrero de paja y acomodando el heno que salía de las mangas de su camisa a cuadros. "Yo no hice nada."

"Entonces debió ser Pinkie Pie," alegó una vez más la Pegaso de colorida melena.

"Rainbow, no es educado culpar a otro poni sin razón. Además, Pinkie Pie está del otro lado de la habitación," respondió la yegua del vestido oscuro.

Todas asintieron para luego arquear una ceja y dirigir su mirada a aquella yegua del traje de postre hecho de pan real. Dudando acerca de la imposibilidad de que fuera ella la culpable.

Pinkie Pie únicamente encogió los hombros para, acto seguido, devorar una parte del betún que cubría su traje. Planteando una sonrisa poco después.

"Claro… Bueno, tal vez solo fue tu imaginación, querida. Este castillo puede ser muy tenebroso si se lo propone."

"Rarity tiene razón. A veces siento escalofríos cuando camino por sus pasillos."

Twilight simplemente arqueó una ceja, incapaz de entender que parte de su castillo podría ser aterradora. Ella amaba la forma en la que la luz se reflejaba en el día y la tranquilidad que este le brindaba por las noches, permitiéndole disfrutar de sus lecturas nocturnas a sus anchas, devorando libro tras libro sin que una sola alma la molestara.

"Estoy segura que escuché algo… Era una voz, creo haberla escuchado antes…" dijo Rainbow Dash mientras llevaba un casco a su barbilla. Tratando de recordar a quién pertenecía aquella voz tan oscura y familiar sin éxito.

"¿Una voz?" Preguntó Twilight, mirando detrás de ella a la vez que iluminaba el cuarto con una luz púrpura.

"Si. Aunque… Solo decía una cosa, pero… ¡No tiene sentido!"

La princesa se mostraba claramente impaciente ante la situación. Buscando en los rincones de la habitación alguna presencia indeseada. Notando como la puerta permanecía cerrada al igual que las ventanas.

"Lo único que dijo fue…" Rainbow Dash comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores. "Sígueme…"

Las orejas de todas se alzaron. Twilight incurrió, " _¿Sígueme?_ ¿Es todo?" Su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pensando que podría tratarse de algún poni que merodeaba su castillo pensando que era una atracción más de la noche de Nightmare. Sin embargo, la gran puerta del castillo jamás resonó y nunca escucharon ningún trote en los pasillos.

"Si, es todo, fue como— ¡Ahh, ahí está otra vez!" Rainbow Dash alzó vuelo, preparada en contra de un enemigo invisible. Solo para encontrar el rostro de sus amigas y un Spike muy confundido observándola, preguntándose qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Nosotras no escuchamos nada," dijo Twilight mientras a su alrededor, sus amigas realizaban un gesto de lado a lado.

"¡P-Pero la acabo de escuchar! ¡'Sígueme' repitió! ¡No lo estoy inventando! Twilight, algo raro está pasando en tu castillo."

Todas intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, temiendo a lo desconocido.

"Muy bien ¿Les parece que vayamos a investigar? Tal vez haya un poni perdido en el castillo," Twilight dijo, concentrando la magia en su cuerno, para detenerse unos segundos después. "Qué extraño, las luces no encienden."

"¡¿A qué te refieres con que las luces no encienden?! ¡¿No se supone que funcionan con magia?!" Exclamó Rainbow Dash. Flotando a escasos metros del suelo.

"Lo son, pero, es como si algo estuviera interfiriendo con mi magia…" Twilight dijo mientras levitaba la vela que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, "parece que solo afecta al castillo. Rarity, podrías…"

"Oh, por supuesto, querida." Unos segundos después, el prístino cuerno se iluminó en un aura azul, sin embargo, la habitación permanecía en penumbra. "Es como…"

"Como si algo más estuviera robando la magia," interrumpió Twilight. "Creo que algo extraño está ocurriendo. Será mejor que vayamos al cuarto del trono," el resto de amigas asintió, por otro lado, el pequeño dragón alzó su brazo a modo de pregunta.

"¿Por qué no salimos por la ventana?" Spike, sus piernas temblando levemente conforme apuntaba a la luz que atravesaba la ventana que se posaba en lo alto de la habitación. "Tal vez… T-Tal vez sea mejor que caminar hacia las garras de lo que sea que está allá afuera."

Twilight sonrió, "no hay nada allá afuera, Spike. Probablemente solo se dañaron los cristales de maná e hicieron que algún poni se perdiera dentro. Todo estará bien."

El pequeño dragón se mostró indeciso, aun así, decidió hacer caso omiso a sus instintos.

Las cinco yeguas y el dragón avanzaron hacia la puerta. Dos de ellos miraron hacia atrás, a la ventana que reflejaba la luna como jamás lo había hecho antes, con melancolía, deseando no dirigirse en dirección contraria a esta.

La puerta sonó. La madera crujiente de esta, causada por los días de lluvia, hizo eco en el pasillo.

La luna parecía estar aterrada de salir de la habitación, su luz parecía alejarse del pasillo provocando que Twilight decidiera utilizar su magia una vez más para iluminar su camino y dejándole la vela a su asistente.

 _Es solo un problema con los cristales,_ se repetía, sin embargo, su corazón latiendo a un ritmo desmedido no mentira. Estaba asustada.

"Entonces, Twilight, ¿Cuál es tu plan?" Preguntó Rarity, mientras una luz más tenue emanaba de su cuerno.

"Iremos al salón del trono, desde ahí iluminamos el castillo y buscamos a quien sea que se haya quedado dentro," respondió sin titubear.

Todas compartieron una mirada preocupante, incluyendo Spike, el cual, caminaba detrás de ellas con una mirada impaciente y desesperada.

"¡¿Y si el monstruo del castillo nos encuentra primero!? ¡Yo seré el primero en ser devorado! ¡Siempre van por el más pequeño! ¡Lo he visto en demasiados cómics, Twilight!" En un instante, el pequeño dragón se encontraba aferrado a las patas de la Princesa de la Amistad, entorpeciendo levemente su andar. "Si me atrapa, prométeme que no me reemplazarás con el búho, ¡Promételo!"

"¡Ni a mí con Maud, Twilight! ¡Promételo!"

¡Pinkie! ¡Nadie va a reemplazar a nadie! Por Celestia… Solo es reparar un cristal, les aseguro que no es nada más," exclamó Twilight, deteniéndose unos segundos para respirar.

Applejack inclinó su cabeza, un pensamiento fugaz atravesó su mente con las últimas palabras de Twilight. "¿Entonces, esto ya había pasado?" Preguntó, dudosa de la naturaleza de los cristales del castillo.

"Ehmm. La verdad es que no, es la primera vez. Pero la existencia de algo como un monstruo invisible rondando el castillo es algo—"

" _Síganme…"_

El sonoro _clip-clop_ del andar de las yeguas se detuvo en un suspiro.

Un viento gélido atravesó el pasillo. Su pelaje erizado y sus pupilas se dilataron.

Unos segundos pasaron en silencio.

Sus orejas alzadas mientras todas trataban de negar lo que habían escuchado.

"Es… Es la misma voz… Algo me dice que esta vez sí la escucharon, ¿No?" Los cascos de Rainbow Dash temblaban mientras mantenía sus alas tensas, volando por encima de sus amigas.

Nadie respondió.

Las garras de Spike de encajaron en las patas de Twilight.

El cuerno de Rarity se apagó.

Mientras tanto, Pinkie Pie se encontraba oculta dentro de su traje, su cabeza y extremidades pérdidas dentro del pastelillo comestible gigante.

"S-Si…" Respondió Twilight, tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. "E-Estoy segura que es solo algún poni que quedó atrapado en el castillo c-cuando las luces se apaga-"

" _Tengo algo que mostrarles…"_

El eco de aquella voz esta vez resonó a lo largo de la habitación.

Una voz grave pero femenina parecía hablar directamente por todo el castillo, y, por encima de ella, una más aguda, como si dos seres intentarán hablar al mismo tiempo.

" _Tengo algo que mostrarles…"_

Aquella voz parecía hacerse cada vez más y más cercana. Cada vez más intensa, más lúgubre. Más familiar.

Rainbow Dash había comenzado a buscar la ventana más cercana, el camino más corto, cualquier lugar que le permitiera salir lo más pronto posible del castillo. "Twilight… Tal vez deberíamos…"

Súbitamente, un gélido aire rugió a través del pasillo en un parpadeo.

Las cortinas se movieron acorde a la ventisca. La roja seda de estas parecía ser arrancada con una fuerza descomunal, una a una caían conforme el viento arreciaba a través del pasillo. El ya oscuro castillo, el cual, parecía únicamente ser iluminado por la luz de la luna y la magia de Twilight, había pasado a la penumbra. La luz, la poca que iluminaba su camino, había comenzado a ser absorbida por lo que sea que se encontrará en el pasillo.

"Twilight, querida, si apagas la luz no podemos ver," dijo Rarity, temblorosa.

"Yo… Yo no fui…" Respondió Twilight.

En su frente, toda magia proveniente de su cuerno le era arrebatada, para posteriormente adentrarse en la oscuridad que yacía detrás de ella. Aquella voz, serena, áspera, amenazante, resonó en sus oídos y corazones una vez más.

" _Escuchen… Atentamente…"_

La oscuridad se acercaba cada vez más rápido, inmutable. La luz y el sonido temían su presencia, la de cualquiera que sea la criatura que habitaba en aquella fría sombra merodeadora.

En un instante, las puertas de madera habían comenzado a abrirse intempestivamente conforme detrás de las yeguas, el sonido de dos pares de cascos metálicos comenzó a sonar, a la vez que un fuerte zumbido se volvía insoportable, ensordecedor, intolerable.

Las yeguas y el dragón parecían haberse convertido en piedra. Sus paralizados cuerpos rogaban indulgencia, mientras que algo dentro de ellos comenzaba a temblar. Si era a causa de su creciente temor o un instinto primigenio que conocía la naturaleza de la criatura que se acercaba, temiendo su encuentro, era algo que ni Twilight Sparkle sabía.

Algunas intentaron tapar sus oídos solo para descubrir una sollozante voz que atravesaba su mente y un plenilunio bloqueando su vista cada vez que cerraban los ojos.

"¡CORRAN!"

Exclamó Twilight Sparkle a todo pulmón, no sabiendo si su mensaje había logrado llegar a los oídos de sus amigas y su leal asistente. Esperando que sus acciones las guiara detrás de ella.

No lo hizo.

Un segundo después. El agobiante sonido se había detenido.

Nada quedaba detrás de ella. No había un rastro, un sonido o una huella que indicará la más ínfima pista del destino de sus amigas y el pequeño dragón, o que siquiera hubieran estado ahí.

Su corazón se fragmentó a la par que el gélido toque de la mortalidad acariciaba su espalda por primera vez desde su fatídica batalla con cierto demonio de las profundidades del tártaro.

" **¡¿S… Spike…Spike?!** "

El desgarrador grito competía con el de aquella criatura que observaba bajo el velo de la noche, oculta debajo de un manto de incertidumbre y terror.

"¡C-Chicas!? ¿¡Pinkie!? ¿¡Rainbow Dash!? ¿¡ _Alguien!?_ "

El silencio nunca había pesado tanto ni había sido tan amenazante como el que respondía al desolador llanto de la Princesa.

Una oleada de sentimientos que no comprendía comenzaban a asaltar su frágil mente. Irá, temor, tristeza. Todos mezclados en una amalgama de confusión y terror.

Miró detrás de ella. Un leve sonido comenzó a invadir su mente una vez más. Cada vez más ruidoso, más amenazante.

" _Sígueme."_

Esta vez, el sonido creó un escalofrío indescriptible que viajó por todo su cuerpo.

El viento arreció una vez más. Un recordatorio mórbido de lo que sucedió escasos segundos atrás.

La histeria y el pánico se apoderó de la princesa. Su rostro retorcido entre la locura y melancolía provocaba que sus lágrimas se perdieran entre su desesperación.

Sus labios se abrieron lentamente, mientras de su cuerno comenzaba a brotar su ira en forma de un aura densa de negro y verde, anunciando un inminente desastre. "Regresalos…" Dijo. Su voz resquebrajada al igual que su psique.

 _ **¡REGRESALOS!**_

La furia desatada de la encarnación de la magia, ahora poseída por la angustia y soledad, atravesó el velo oscuro de su perseguidor una y otra vez. Su incesante ataque penetraba las sombras, un estruendo ensordecedor se escuchaba poco después, sin embargo, el monstruo mantenía su funesto avance hacia la descontrolada princesa.

Una y otra vez, Twilight Sparkle arremetió con furia sin fin a la oscuridad que amenazaba con cernirse sobre ella. Una y otra vez, su castillo, su fortaleza, su hogar, recibió el castigo de las acciones cometidas en contra de su princesa. Mientras que el horrido perpetrador se acercaba impune hacia su siguiente víctima.

El sonido se volvía cada vez más agudo, más ruidoso, aun así, el desgarrador alarido de la princesa no tenía comparación.

El peso de sus lágrimas podría romper el suelo y su voz quebrar el cristal.

Sin embargo.

En cuestión de segundos.

Las sombras habían alcanzado a su dulce objetivo.

Twilight Sparkle pudo sentir el verdadero terror cuando la respiración de su agresor se hizo presente en su oído.

Ojos cerrados.

Sus cascos temblaban y sus alas paralizadas.

Una única gota de sudor recorrió su frente para luego fundirse con sus lágrimas. No por ella. Si no, por quienes pensaba ella había abandonado.

Una presencia, pesada, agobiante, se movió a su alrededor. Con una mueca maquiavélica que dejaba entre ver sus aserrados dientes susurró al oído de la sollozante princesa.

" _Tengo algo que mostrarte."_

La magia de Twilight Sparkle comenzó a emanar de su cuerno. A cada segundo, su aura desaparecía dentro del abismo de oscuridad que la rodeaba, como si se alimentará de su temor, de su fuerza, de su vida.

Su pánico crecía, incapaz de gritar, lo único que aliviaba su asfixiante temor, era la presión que ejercía sobre su cuerno inconscientemente. Imágenes de su próspera y singular vida aparecían frente a ella. Recordando con especial cariño los momentos que había pasado con sus amigas, los buenos y los que no lo eran tanto.

Una tras otra, las imágenes se convertían lentamente en recuerdos vividos, podía ver a sus amigas riendo y bromeando a su alrededor, como si la oscura niebla que la envolvía hubiera desaparecido y sus problemas y temores se hubieran esfumado con ella.

"¡No te preocupes, querida, te verás divina con ese atuendo!" Un destello de la noche de gala se convirtió rápidamente en la cena que habían tenido esa misma noche con la princesa y todas sus amigas.

Ese día, Twilight Sparkle descubrió cuánto amaba su vida. Tener a su mentora, bromear junto con ella y sus amigas de una forma tan familiar, tan casual. Todas bromeando y riendo, como si aquella noche hubiera sido la mejor noche de todas.

Quería regresar. Quería volver a esos días en los que todo era sencillo y fácil, en donde la amistad y sus enseñanzas eran el día a día y el destino de su tierra y seres queridos no recaía en ella.

Quería volver.

Una única lágrima se deslizó por su ya empapada mejilla. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos mientras que, del velo de la noche, una sonrisa monstruosa celebraba su triunfo.

En un instante. Un cegador resplandor iluminó por completo el castillo de cristal. Poco después, la Princesa se encontraba frente a la vehemente puerta de madera fuera de su hogar. La luna iluminaba la fuente de su preciado Ponyville, mientras que las lámparas colgaban de las puertas de sus habitantes, aún encendidas.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de las fechas, ningún alma se encontraba en su usualmente vivo y alegre hogar. Ni un pequeño potro galopaba por el pueblo, ni un poni pedía dulces, ni una broma era gastada en aquellos que se negaban a compartir las festividades con gozo y júbilo.

El pueblo yacía en el más pesado de los silencios. El ambiente, opresivo y lúgubre, le provocaba querer alejarse de aquella puerta detrás de ella y lo que sea que había dejado dentro, para así, buscar la ayuda de su mentora y su hermana.

La solitaria princesa, aún con un nudo en su garganta, comenzó a caminar lentamente a través del olvidado pueblo, agotada. Sus pasos hacían eco a lo largo de los edificios. Entre las casas solo se vislumbraban recuerdos, dulces olvidados, bolsas, papeles, toda clase de objetos propios de la ocasión, ocultos. Como si el destino decidiera jugarle una broma a ella, una cruel y de mal gusto.

"H-Hay alguien a-aquí?" exclamó con una voz quebrada, tartamudeando.

Sin embargo, sus preguntas no encontraron respuesta, más que una única luz que titilaba a lo lejos. En la estación del tren.

"Debe haber alguien ahí!" dijo. Aquella luz que se asomaba a lo lejos se había convertido en su única llama. Su esperanza.

Mientras en su mente se preguntaba quién de los ciudadanos podría encontrarse en la estación, otra parte de ella deseaba que fuesen sus amigas o alguna de las princesas que venía en su ayuda.

Lo único que encontró, fue la profunda y amarga decepción.

La luz de un tren que parecía no llegar era lo único que la recibía en esa oscura y precaria noche. Sus esperanzas se habían roto, mientras que dentro de si se preguntaba si hubiera sido mejor quedarse en el castillo y seguir el mismo destino de sus amigas cualquiera que fuera, completamente consciente de lo que eso significaba.

La pequeña princesa. Sola y olvidada. Se vio incapaz de contener su desolación. Rompiendo en un desolador grito de agonía pura y desgarradora.

Ahogada en sus lágrimas e ira, maldijo a aquél ser indescriptible que moraba en su castillo. En su mente, cientos de nombres y rostros se dibujaban en los que ella sabía se encontraba el culpable de su desdicha y enojo.

La voz era conocida. Al igual que aquella sonrisa que se encontraba grabada en sus recuerdos, sin embargo, el rostro de la bestia parecía eludir a su memoria.

La frustración se apoderó de ella en un arrebato de ira. Su casco golpeó el suelo de madera de la estación de trenes, partiéndolo en incontables pedazos. Su cuerno se tornó oscuro y su aura impía y de sus ojos brotaba la magia oscura que se juró jamás utilizar. Un único haz de negro y verde atravesó el cielo, cargando con su enojo y pena. Todo su dolor expresado en un único gesto que amenazaba con perforar la noche y la luna.

Su grito era capaz de romper los corazones de cualquier criatura que lo escuchara.

Excepto una.

Desde la profundidad de la noche. La luz comenzó a acercarse, amenazante, constante e indetenible. Poco después, el sonido del tren alcanzó los oídos de la destruida princesa. Cesando así su fúrico despliegue.

Sus ojos recobraron su brillo púrpura al igual que su magia, al mismo tiempo que sus orejas se alzaban, aguardando lo peor de aquel tren a vapor que se acercaba hacia ella.

Unos segundos después, la locomotora cesó. El chirrido de los frenos provocó un gesto de dolor en ella, mientras se forzaba a si misma a observar en busca de algún agresor, o un rostro familiar.

El vapor nubló su vista en un segundo. Detrás de la neblina, una mueca de dientes aserrados y un par de ojos viperinos apareció durante un instante tan ínfimo, que dudó de haberlo visto realmente. Un mero destello que fácilmente podía ser confundido como sus recuerdos y mente jugándole una mala broma. Poco a poco, estos rasgos se tornaron más y más conocidos, hasta que, desde la noche, un viento fugaz se llevó aquella cortina blanca que impedía observar a la criatura que la aguardaba en el tren.

"¿¡P-Princesa Luna!?"

Twilight Sparkle galopó tan fuerte como sus temblorosas patas se lo permitieron, y, entre lágrimas, tomó a la princesa de la noche en un fuerte abrazo. Esperando que sus palabras le otorgarán un poco de la paz que había perdido esa noche.

"Saludos, querida Twilight. ¿No es esta una noche preciosa?" mencionó a la par que dirigía su mirada al brillante astro sobre ella. La voz de la Princesa Luna parecía haber cambiado, como si alguien intentara hablar por ella, o sobre ella. Dos tonos diferentes eran audibles con cada palabra, hasta que la voz que tanto recordaba de su querida princesa fue la única que quedó presente.

"P-Princesa Luna. P-Por favor, dígame que es una pesadilla… M-Mis amigas, ellas—"

Luna interrumpió en un instante, su mirada fija en el tren del que provenía. "¿Te parece si caminamos un momento, Twilight? _Tengo algo que mostrarte._ "

Sus últimas palabras provocaron un escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Twilight Sparkle en un instante. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido cruzaron por su espalda y se asentaron sobre sus hombros. "P-Pero ¡Princesa! En el castillo, algo nos atacó y el pueblo, todos están—"

La princesa de la luna únicamente sonrió. "Ciertamente no tengo dudas de que lo que viste, querida Twilight, fue aterrador. Sin embargo, escucha atentamente. Todo eso carece de significado cuando lo comparas con mi mera presencia," por un segundo, sus ojos se tornaron verdes y sus pupilas alargadas, a la par que su voz aumentaba de tono. "Podría crear pesadillas que te atormentarían todas las noches. Inclusive, mi querida amiga, podría hacerte gritar si así lo desease," Una sonrisa afilada se marcó en su rostro, una que no intentó ocultar de Twilight Sparkle, pero que esta última no logró ver claramente, "pero no debes temer, querida amiga, todo esto no es más que una pesadilla. Tengo el poder de hacerla desaparecer, pero primero, necesito que hagas algo por mí," su sonrisa solamente se tornó más profunda y amenazante, aprovechando su andar por delante de la solitaria princesa.

Twilight Sparkle se paralizó. La sombra de la Princesa Luna había comenzado a envolverse y revolverse como si esta estuviera dotada de vida y buscara una salida de su terrenal. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y en su mente se formaban preguntas que parecían no tener respuesta ni sentido. "¿Princesa… Luna?" dijo, alejándose lentamente de aquel ser con la figura de la hermana de su mentora. Temerosa de cada palabra y cada movimiento. Sus piernas tensas y sus alas listas.

"Todo lo que quieras hacer, tanto poder como puedas sostener. Te otorgaré el control sobre todo esto… Si te parece justo. Hagamos un trato, querida niña. Lo único que tienes que hacer, es conducir este tren esta hermosa noche." Su rostro regresó en un instante a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si en realidad se tratara de la conocida y amada princesa que mora en los sueños.

Twilight Sparkle no podía dejar de pensar en sus amigos. En lo que había ocurrido. En cómo se sentía, y lo desgarrador que fue perderlos sin el poder para evitarlo. Ahora sabía que era un sueño, sin embargo, esa sensación era real, más de lo que ella podía soportar.

 _¿Poder?_ pensó. El poder para jamás ver a sus amigas irse. Para nunca caer en la soledad, ni la desesperación. El poder para salvarlas.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que le hacía falta para lograr eso.

Poder.

Podría vivir eternamente con sus seres queridos, y así, ser feliz hasta que el tiempo se detenga y la tierra deje de existir. Jamás tendría que experimentar eso de nuevo. Jamás estaría sola, y jamás se alejaría de sus amigas.

La Princesa Twilight Sparkle miró detrás de ella. Las luces del tren la miraron de vuelta. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el ser de oscuro pelaje que aguardaba a su lado, el cual, poseía la figura de la Princesa Luna.

"Pero… ¿A dónde iremos?"

El tren reanudó su andar. El sonido de la locomotora alejándose de la estación era lo único que quedó detrás.

Unos segundos después. Las luces de Ponyville se oscurecieron por completo. Un pueblo vació devorado por la noche.

Pronto, la estación de trenes se encontraba en total quietud. Y, sin que nada ni nadie dijera una palabra.

El tren se había marchado.


End file.
